Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.23 \times -90\% \times -0.6 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.23 \times 100\% = -23\%$ $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ Now we have: $ -23\% \times -90\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ -23\% \times -90\% \times -60\% = -12.42 \% $